jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park Deleted Scenes
These are scenes that were meant to be in the movie but were scrapped or deleted during production. The Boardroom This scene follows up the beginning incident scene that is now accustomed for the opening of the JP movie franchise. Ludlow in this scene briefly describes money owed for deaths of John Ray Arnold, Robert Muldoon, and Donald Gennaro. Also mentioned is the deconstruction of facilities on Isla Nublar organic and inorganic. Ludlow uses the troubled financial state of InGen to remove his uncle, John Hammond, from CEO of InGen. Extended Hammond and Malcolm Unfortunately no images of this scene exist, but it was to have a different opening of what was in the film giving more background information instead of just saying a second island exists. It re-uses some of the lines from the novel. Roland and Ajay Meeting According to the script this scene was supposed to take place after Dr. Malcolm and John Hammond talk at Hammond's house. The scene adds more depth to the characters of Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu. As hunters Roland and Ajay have hunted everything together and retired due to lack of sport involved and the ever increasing endangered species acts. Roland admits he is bored with life after picking a fight with a bar patron over harassing a bar maid. Roland eventually comes to the realization that he should take the offer of going to Isla Sorna to hunt a male Tyrannosaur as it was the greatest predator that ever lived. Gatherers Organize In the film the audience is left to assume the Gatherer Team (Nick, Eddie, Ian, and stowaway Kelly) just dropped their trailers and took off to find Sarah. Actually this couldn't be further from the truth. The team looks through their gadgets, and Eddie briefly explains how everything works to track down Sarah and avoid animal attacks. The way the camp is setup it's raised some doubt on the way the movie moments are positioned on the Isla Sorna map. A possible reason for this is that the team could have found a clear path to park the cars and the RV and swung around instead of approaching through the heavily forested areas and risk damaging their vehicles. Stego Run & Extended Ian and Sarah The run from the Stegosaurus after it left the area was originally supposed to be shown followed by a longer trek back to the Gatherer Base Camp. The scene to the right has Sarah going "Isn't it great?!" the following trek back was supposed to show more of Ian and Sarah's relationship. Overall the scene states what happened to him in between films and more or less how they met. Ludlow Injures the Baby This was a scene David Koepp was sad to see go. The reason being was that this scene gave more depth to the characters of Roland Tembo and Peter Ludlow. Both men, in this scene, would basically exchange bits of their own varied lives and philosophies with each other. Ludlow was particularly adamant in the fact of wanting the infant for Jurassic Park: San Diego. Unfortunately during this scene Ludlow, while intoxicated, hears another animal scamper in the underbrush and trips and falls on the infant Tyrannosaur's leg breaking it. Breaking into the Camp In a scene previous to this Malcolm, Sarah, and Nick are debating breaking into the camp. Sarah, after hearing Malcolm lecture about Gambler's Ruin and how the original goal of them taking documented evidence of the animals without them being harvested is now moot decides to proceed with Nick to go into the camp to free the dinosaurs. They hide behind the equipment to avoid detection while cutting the fuel lines to the individual vehicles. Extended Baby Rex Leg Surgery There is an extended scene discussing the adult Rex's behavior over their baby. Unfortunately this dialogue was cut and no images are known to exist of the extension on this scene. Should Ian marry Sarah? This scene was in some ways critical to the film. Kelly discusses with Ian whether or not he should marry Sarah because of how he feels of her, of course, the topic changes once Sarah enters the tent, but it was excellent for character development and highlighted a bit of romance in the JP series. Benjamin's Room In the 1996 draft of the script the Tyrannosaur does indeed slam it's head through Benjamin's window to smell him, his father, and his mother. This scene was cut possibly due to the fact it was too traumatic for a younger audience. Unfortunately no screen captures exist of this. Different Endings There were at least 3 different endings in the second film to choose from. One such was Ian and Sarah overseeing the Rex's return to Isla Sorna. Another scene saw a climatic battle similar to what transpired in the first movie only between Velociraptors and the Pteranodons instead. The San Diego incident was ultimately chosen, but instead of Ian and Sarah overseeing the Rex's transition back they watched from their apartment with Kelly, another scene would have been Hammond's funeral, where Malcolm delivers a eulogy. The dinosaurs would remain undiscovered by the general public. Mamenchisaurus According to The Lost World script, the Mamenchisaurus were to be included in the Stegosaurus scene. Apparently the Mamenchisaurus were to have been in the process of mating and, once the Stegosaurus' start attacking the group, they run towards the Mamenchisaurus to escape from them. This scene, however, was scrapped before filming even began. However, in both the theatrical, VHS and DVD release there exists a scene where stampeding dinosaurs are being chased by hunters on motorcycles, the hunters ride in between the huge legs of some kind of sauropod. These sauropods are Mamenchisaurus. T-Rex vs. Raptor In The Making of The Lost World book, a scene was planned to be shot of the Tyrannosaurus versus Raptor showdown in the rex nest. The Unknown Cut Unfortunately, nothing is known about this scene other than that screenplay writer David Koepp himself expressed a sadness in seeing the scene be thrown away. He only stated that it involved "Roland the hunter and Peter Ludlow, a villain that is absolutely essential to the story." It is possible, however, that this refers to the scene in which Ludlow breaks the infant Tyrannosaur's leg. Extended Raptor Scene This is a scene where the hunting in the long grass was extended. It involves the remaining hunters running off cliffs away from the Raptors in hang-gliders and they are attacked by Pteranodons. There is a another scene including the Pteranodons attacking the helicopter. Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy